The lost mermaid
by CampiSkull
Summary: La historia de una chica que intenta ocultar su identidad de sirena, pero la vida no se lo prondra tan facil y se topara con diversos obstaculos en su camino, pero debe superarlos a toda costa para no meterse en grabes problemas... Tambien podeis seguirla en: /gallery/43799561


The lost mermaid

parte 1ª

Aquel dia comenzaba una importante competicion de Windsurf, y aunque aun no se había disputado la carrera ya habia varios favoritos, entre ellos una chica a la cual nadie había visto caerse nunca de la tabla y tambien corría el rumor que le tenia panico al agua, la chica era delgada, de estatura media, pelo oscuro largo y ojos azules y profundos como el de sus contrincantes celosos de la fama que se estaba ganando habían intentado, en vano, hacerla caer de la tabla en diversas ocasiones.

Había barias carpas montadas en la playa en la que los participantes se preparaban, frente a una de estas habia un gran numero de preriodistas montando alboroto, dicha carpa se encontraba cerrada y en su interior la chica estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos antes de la competición.

-Atamelo anda- dijo ella al chico que la acompañaba mientras se apartaba el pelo y se aguantaba la parte superior del bikini.

-Como mandes- dijo el con una risita mientras se lo ataba.

-A veces se ponen muy pesados...- dijo ella con un suspiro mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la entrada.

-Lo se, pero te ayuda a conseguir patrocinadores y publicidad, eso nunca biene mal-Dijo el mientras le recojia el pelo en una larga trenza- Pero ten cuidado...estas cogiendo mala fama entre los participantes.

-Ellos no me preocupan- Dijo rodeandole el cuello con los brazos-El unico que me importa eres tu Freis~

El chico se aparto de golpe sonrojado y sobresaltado, tropezando y cayendo al suelo de culo, ella se hecho a reir, le encantaba ponerle nervioso de aquella manera.

-No tardes, necesito que me ayudes con la tabla- dijo saliendo de la carpa.

Al salir cogio la tabla y se dirigio a la orilla mientras contestaba las preguntas de los periodistas con una alegre sonrisa, al llegar a la orilla se despidio de estos y espero a que Freis llegara con la vela,supuso que tardaria un poco devido a que el fuerte viento le pondria problemas para que no le saliera volando, dirigio su mirada al cielo el cual se encontraba totalmente tapado por nuves de tormenta, parecia que aun tardaria en empezar a llover pero en caso de que la lluvia le cogiera en medio de la regata ...tendria grabes problemas.

El chico llego al rato torpemente, el viento le hacia retroceder a cada paso que daba,no les quedaba mucho tiempo asi que montaron la vela lo mas rapido que pudieron, una vez montada metio la tabla en el agua y le pendio la mano a la chica, la cual subio sin necesidad de tocar siquiera el agua, el remolco la tabla hasta el punto en el que la orza ya no tocara la arena y ella pudiera levantar la vela.

-Ten mucho cuidado...el tiempo esta raro..- le dijo el preoupado.

-No te preocupes estare bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de levantar la vela para dirijirse a la linea de salida.

La regata comenzó, el viento embestia a los participantes con fuerza haciendo perder el equilibrio a mas de uno. Cuando se acercaban a la mitad de la primera vuelta el mar empezo a rebolverse atacandolos brutalmente con grandes y poderosas olas, la chica miraba a su alrededor nerviosa, intentando mantenerse sobre la tabla como podia viendo como la cosa empeoraba por momentos, hecho un vistazo rapido a la orilla desde donde Freis la estaba llamando desesperadamente.

-¡Cloe vuelve!- gritaba una y otra vez el chico.

Cuando volvio la mirada al frente se topo con que una enorme ola se dirigia directa hacia ella y era demasiado tarde para intentar evitarla, la enorme ola se llevo por delante a los pocos valientes que aun quedaban en pie.

Freis salio corriendo hacia el agua con intenciones de nadar hasta donde se encontraba Cloe y sacarla del agua lo antes posible pero uno de los guardacostas lo debubo diciendole que era demasiado arriesgado, podria correr el peligro de ahogarse por lo que debia dejarselo a ellos.

Continuara...


End file.
